


Hunger

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "Are you hungry?""Yes."
Relationships: Lasswell/White Knight Noel (Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



"Are you hungry?" Noel asked after dinner. 

The party had dispersed, seeing to their own rest and weapons, to checklists and books and all manner of things. Lasswell knew there were things he should be doing as well, but the haze of exhaustion settling over him suggested that Noel was asking him a question that didn't actually need to be asked. Yes, he was hungry and yes, he'd been denying himself again. Noel was so infinitely giving and still, Lasswell hated taking. 

"Yes," Lasswell said. That had to count for something. 

They were sharing a room, something that had come a bit easier than just asking for what he needed when he needed it. 

Lasswell was working on it. Noel was as infinitely patient as he was giving. 

"Then let's take care of that," Noel said with the tiniest of chuckles. 

Lasswell leaned into Noel's touch once he stood and more-so as Noel slipped an arm around him. Noel was always surprisingly solid and bore his weight without effort, especially for the short distance to their room. 

Already, Lasswell knew how this was likely to end. He'd simply take his boots off first and lose a few layers... It would be safer, too. He did not miss Noel doing the same even while digging other things from his seemingly infinite pack. 

"Thank you," Lasswell said as he settled onto the bed. The room wasn't big; it wasn't a big inn. That was fine, they really only needed the room for things... that could be done on the bed. 

Somehow, Noel managed a look both playful and long-suffering. He joined Lasswell on the bed a moment later, knife in hand. From there, Noel made quick work of himself. His sleeve already rolled up, he cut fast and deep enough for rich red blood to begin to well up immediately. 

"Sate your hunger," Noel said softly. 

Nodding, Lasswell did not need to be asked twice. He leaned at once, half-across Noel's legs, to feast on Noel's blood. He could not help what he was or that he needed this along with everything else. He was grateful for Noel... No, he thought as he swallowed his second coppery mouthful, it was so much more than that. Gratitude did not have them sharing a bed, gratitude was not the way Noel looked at him or the way that Lasswell felt in return. 

He swallowed again, relaxing as Noel stroked his other hand, knife set aside, through his hair. 

Already, he felt different; the fog was lifting. It was enough to remind him to pull back and let Noel heal himself. Hesitantly, Lasswell forced his mouth from the cut and rolled back, looking up at the timbers of the ceiling while he caught his breath. He heard Noel softly casting and felt the ripple of magic beside him. 

"Better?" Noel asked, not long after. Lasswell had closed his eyes but he was wide awake. 

"Yes," Lasswell replied. He almost began to stammer more thanks, more... Things he didn't need to say, things that Noel didn't need to hear. 

"Good." Noel leaned to kiss him, ignoring what Lasswell knew he tasted of. It was certainly a suggestive kiss, and one that Lasswell didn't mind. He'd fed, and they'd sleep when the time came. There was still another use for the bed... 

"Hungry?" Lasswell had his fingers in Noel's hair, keeping him close even after the kiss ended. 

"Yes," Noel replied. There was that soft chuckle again, infinitely everything... "Yes."


End file.
